The game of golf requires use of a plurality of golf clubs and a variety of accessories, including golf balls, tees, ball markers, and the like, all of which must be transported relatively great distances by the individual players.
Conventionally, and normally regardless of the number of clubs desired by the individual player, the clubs and accessories have been carried within rather large and cumbersome golf bags which, in themselves, contribute substantially to the weight to be borne by the player. While this substantial weight may be of little concern to the player who avails himself of a golf cart or caddy, for the player who wishes to "walk" the course carrying his own clubs, the additional weight of the conventional bag is a factor to be considered.
Various attempts have been made over the years to develop lightweight inexpensive golf club carriers which provide adequate support for the clubs, and in some instances accessories, while at the same time providing an easily handled device more readily acceptable to the golfer. For example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. illustrate carriers basically comprising a plurality of individual tubes, each adapted to receive a single club, with an appropriate handle means securing the tubes into a common device capable of being hand-carried: 3,866,646=NEVARD, 4,154,274=ADAMSON.
The patent to Hamley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,631 illustrates the use of an open sided golf bag which, in effect, wraps around the club shafts.
A further solution proposed is to use spaced aligned flexible straps secured to and depending from a common support member for the reception of golf shafts therethrough. Such a proposal will be noted in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,486,827=DUNCAN, 2,858,868=WALLACE.